


Pre Season Talks

by ZDcookie_996



Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Max Confronts Lando, Max Talks to George, Max finds out that Lando cheated, New Relationship, Pre Season Testing 2020, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Lando and Carlos deal with the fallout of their affair as they go to Barcelona. Meanwhile, George receives sympathy from an unlikely source.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: I've Fallen for my Teammate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Friendly Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have started another series which is a follow on from my series 'falling for your teammate is not a good thing'. The first installment is based on pre season testing in Barcelona where Alex and Max talk to Lando about his relationship with Carlos. This is a two part story so the next chapter will feature Lando's parents and George's parents. The series will look into Lando and Carlos' relationship as well as George getting over his break up. Hope you all enjoy and if anyone has any ideas to feature in this new series, please let me know!

George had mixed feelings about going to Barcelona for pre season testing. Whilst he wanted to test out the car, he knew for a fact that he was going to bump into Lando in the paddock at some point. Lando had tried to get in touch with him on several occasions to tell him his side of the story but George didn’t want to hear it. He ignored the young driver as it hurt too much and he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to know the whole truth. He had spent a few days with his parents after he had walked in on Lando and Carlos together. In the end, he knew he needed to go back to London and he was able to spend a couple of days just focusing on his training in the gym. He spent his birthday with his friends and he travelled to Barcelona later on that night. 

It was going to be difficult seeing Lando and Carlos together but he was in Barcelona to do his job so he just had to get on with it. He was fine when he was in the car because all he had to do was drive but it was different when he was out of the car. 

Alex had messaged him the day before pre season testing was due to take place as he wanted to talk to him. George wasn’t entirely happy about it because he wanted an early night as he would be the one driving in the morning as Nicholas was going to share the car with him and drive in the afternoon. Alex had nearly backed down and George was wondering if his friend was worried about him. They had talked when George had called him to let him know about the break up. He ended up giving Alex his room number, after all, he hadn’t seen his friend in a while. There was a knock on the door a little while later and George smiled gently when he opened it to find Alex outside. He swallowed thickly as he thought that Alex was fidgeting a lot. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Asked George, worriedly.

Alex ran a hand through his hair, nervously.

“I don’t really want to tell you this now but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since you told me about you and Lando breaking up. It shouldn’t really be said over the phone and I’m sorry that this is going to come out now.” Rambled Alex.

George sighed in frustration as he had no idea what his friend was talking about. 

“Alex, calm down. What are you talking about?” 

“Remember when we met up for breakfast with Lando in Japan?” Asked Alex.

George thought for a moment, trying to jog his memory.

“Yeah.”

“Lando opened the door and he was staring at me because he forgot we were supposed to be meeting up. I tried to get into the room so I could wait on him getting ready but he tried to push me out. It wasn’t until I looked into the room that I found Carlos in his bed.” Alex explained to him.

George looked at him with wide eyes as Alex fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie. 

“I’m really sorry for not saying anything before but he told me that Carlos had lost his room key and he slept on the couch but I don’t know if he was lying or if something was going on. I’m so sorry, George!”

George sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

“It’s not your fault, Alex. From what Lando’s told me, I don’t think anything was going on then. Maybe feelings were festering but he said they had kissed in Mexico so I’m going to say it started from there.” He said, quietly.

Alex sighed.

“I’m so sorry, George.” He said, sincerely.

George huffed.

“Alex, honestly I’ll be fine as long as they stay out of my way. I just want to drive, I’m here to work not worry about Lando or Carlos.” He said, honestly.

Alex nodded in understanding. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“I just thought you should know because it would upset me a lot if I knew that something had happened and I had just ignored it.” He said.

“I’m glad you told me but it doesn’t really change anything. Lando and I aren’t together, he’s with Carlos now and I have to live with that.” Said George.

“Are you going to ask for the whole story?” Asked Alex, curiously.

George sighed.

“Maybe in the future but not right now, it hurts a lot.” 

Alex gave him a sympathetic smile then moved forward to wrap his arms around his friend. George let his head fall onto Alex’s shoulder as he let out a deep breath. They pulled apart after a minute or two and then Alex headed towards the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said.

George gave him a soft smile.

“See you on track.”

George was so glad to get in the car. All 20 drivers were made to line up on the track for some professional photos. It was difficult being near Lando but he focused on the camera. When he did get into the car, he could see Carlos lining up alongside him at the pit exit. He knew he couldn’t play games here so he just made sure to get the better start and get ahead of the Spaniard. Later on, he was due to take part in the press conference at lunch time with Kimi, Alex and Lando. There was a part of him that desperately wanted to get out of it since Lando would be there but he couldn’t think of an excuse. When he had been with Lando, he hadn’t told the team or many people besides family and he certainly didn’t want everyone to find out that Lando had cheated on him. He had told his family or at least his side of the story and he had also told Alex, only because the young driver was one of his best friends and he knew Lando as well. Alex hadn’t been told so he could have a go at Lando or Carlos, George had wanted him to know because he was no longer with the Brit and his friend would’ve asked questions otherwise. The press conference wasn’t as bad as George had anticipated. Alex purposefully sat in between Lando and George, something the young Brunette was grateful for. When it had finished, George quickly left before Lando could approach him. 

The young Brit sighed and was too deep in his thoughts that he was unaware of Alex walking alongside him.

“I know what you did to him.” Whispered Alex.

Lando swallowed nervously.

“I want you to know that I’m disappointed but I’m not going to make a big scene because we’re all adults and George just wants to get on with driving. I just can’t believe you hurt him, Lando.” Murmured Alex.

“He told you?” Asked Lando.

Alex abruptly stopped walking and glared at the young man.

“Yes, he told me before I started asking questions but I was going to find out anyway. He called me a few days after he found out that you had been cheating on him.” 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, Alex.” Said Lando, pathetically.

Alex narrowed his eyes.

“This wasn’t like a normal break up, Lando. You cheated on him and he had to walk in on it. No one deserves that and you were cheating on him with your teammate, Carlos is as bad as you!” He responded, impatiently. 

“I wish I could take it back.” Said Lando, softly.

“You’d still go to Carlos though.”

Lando stayed silent and Alex sighed.

“I don’t want to act any differently towards you, Lando, because I get on well with you but you should know that I will always take George’s side because he’s my best friend.” Said Alex, firmly.

Lando nodded in understanding. Alex walked away and along the paddock. The young Brit was left with his thoughts, wondering where it all went wrong. 

Later on in the day, Carlos caught sight of Lando standing at the side of the McLaren motorhome after he came back from the media pen. He frowned as the young Brit was pacing around and he headed over to him.

“Hey.” He called out.

Lando looked up and immediately moved forward to wrap his arms around his teammate. The Spaniard was taken aback, they were technically still in public but they were hidden by another rival’s motorhome but they had to be careful of their actions. Lando pulled back after a moment, not that Carlos had been complaining about the hug.

“Sorry.” Mumbled Lando.

Carlos shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

Lando just looked at the ground and he was forced to meet Carlos’ eyes when the Spaniard lifted his chin up.

“What’s wrong?” He repeated.

“I can’t stop thinking about what Alex said to me earlier. George told him about us and I hurt him, Carlos. Alex is disappointed in me and George is hurt.” Rambled Lando.

Carlos sighed.

“You can’t change what happened.” Said Carlos, softly.

“I feel so guilty though.” Said Lando, sadly.

“Hey, you’ve still got me and we will get through this. George will move on and hopefully find someone else. Yes, this is a mess but know that I am with you.” Said Carlos, gently.

Lando gave him a soft smile and Carlos moved his hand from Lando’s chin to cup the back of his neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. He kept it short as he was aware they were still outside. He kissed Lando gently on the cheek after they pulled away.

“I’ll come by your hotel room later, text me.” He whispered.

He then made his way into the motorhome and Lando followed after a minute. 

Max had been walking along the paddock on his way back to the Red Bull motorhome, having not long finished in the media pen. He could see Carlos up ahead and he kept his eye on him. He was surprised to see Carlos walking up the side of the McLaren motorhome and he decided to see what was going on. There was something in his mind telling him to go and investigate, so he quickly told his coach he would catch up with him. He tried to position himself so he could keep an eye on Carlos but remain hidden so he could not be seen as people would be suspicious. It might have come as a surprise to him to see Carlos with Lando but they were teammates but he had seen them in this position back in Singapore last year. He could tell something was going on with the way Carlos held Lando’s chin and when he leaned in to kiss him, it made Max angry. Lando was making no move to back away and he hadn’t seen George anywhere near Lando recently. It appeared to be the case that Lando was now with Carlos. It made Max angry because he couldn’t understand how his friend could move on so quickly when he had been happy with George. He decided that he was going to speak to Lando in the hotel. 

The Dutchman wasn’t entirely impressed when he later found Lando and Carlos walking closely together along the corridor in the hotel, fingers brushing. It made him angry because as far as he was concerned, Lando hadn’t told him that he had broken up with George. The young Brit had told Max that he was dating George because the Dutchman was his friend. Max didn’t know what to think anymore. It wasn’t like he was friends with George but he wasn’t impressed with Carlos’ actions. He waited a minute and then made his way to Lando’s room, took a deep breath and knocked on the door, sharply.

Carlos smiled at Lando as the door closed behind them and he wrapped his arms around his teammate. He wasn’t entirely sure if Lando was actually his boyfriend but then again, the young Brit wasn’t with George anymore. He leaned down to rest his forehead against Lando’s as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He was glad that Lando had cheered up as he didn’t like how unhappy the younger man had been earlier. There was no time for the Spaniard to close the gap as there was a knock at the door. Lando sighed and pulled away from the older driver, smiling to himself when he heard a whimper behind him. He swallowed nervously when he opened the door to find Max standing outside. The Dutchman was glaring at him and he looked angry.

“We need to talk.” Said Max, seriously.

Lando only had enough time to open the door wider before Max was making his way into the room. Max stopped and glared at Carlos who let out a sigh of frustration at the interruption.

“I need to speak with Lando.” He said, impatiently.

Carlos rolled his eyes and then left without another word but risked a glance at Lando who looked nervous. Max didn’t speak until Carlos left the room.

“What the hell is going on, Lando?” He asked, angrily.

Lando frowned.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, quietly.

“I saw you and Carlos kissing beside the motorhome? Are you with him now? What happened between you and George?”

Lando took a step back and swallowed thickly.

“George and I split up a few days before the car release. Carlos and I are taking things slowly.” He explained to Max.

Max looked even more furious.

“What the hell, Lando! You’ve literally just split up with George!” He shouted.

“I cheated on him, okay? I couldn’t help it, Max, but I cheated on him with Carlos and I’m not proud of it but George and I aren’t together anymore.” Rambled Lando.

Max ran a hand through his hair.

“I can’t believe this, so you’re together with Carlos?” He asked, in disbelief.

Lando nodded slowly after a moment.

Max sighed.

“I saw him kiss you in Singapore last year, I bet he didn’t tell you that but I spoke to him afterwards.” 

He could almost hear the cogs turning in Lando’s head and he could tell that Carlos hadn’t said anything.

“I didn’t mention to you because at the time I didn’t think anything would happen, I wish I had said something but I thought you would’ve told George. I said to Carlos that I was going to be watching him because I knew he had feelings for you. To be honest, I completely forgot about keeping an eye on him, too focused on driving. I have my own life to worry about too.” Said Max, feeling guilty.

“I didn’t have feelings for him then, it started after that but it probably led to it. We kissed in Mexico and it confused me and that’s when I started to develop feelings for him. One thing led to another and at the end of the day I cheated on George. I’m not proud of myself but you deserve to know what’s been happening.” Murmured Lando.

Max shook his head.

“This explains why George has been nowhere near you.” 

Lando sighed.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Max narrowed his eyes.

“Unfortunately it has. You can’t turn back the clock.” 

Lando bit his lip as Max sighed again.

“Look, I’ll be honest, I’m not impressed with the way you have treated George but if you’re happy with Carlos then I can’t really complain. I know you said you’re taking things slowly but it looks bad moving from one guy onto another.” Said Max, honestly.

Lando was looking down at the floor and Max just stared at him.

“I wish I had said something after Singapore but I didn’t. It’s in the past now, so we just have to get on with this season. You could have spoken to me, Lando. I know George and I aren’t best friends or anything but no one deserves to be cheated on.” Said Max, quietly.

Lando let out a shaky breath and Max moved closer to him to pat his friend on the shoulder. His friend didn’t comment on not telling George about the kiss but Max was sure that he hadn’t said anything. He made his way to the door to leave and he turned to find Lando behind him.

“Do me a favour and talk to Carlos about Singapore because he wasn’t honest with you and he still hasn’t said anything.” Max said to him.

Lando nodded and Max looked at him for a minute before he left. The young Brit leaned against the door and let out a deep sigh. 

He didn’t really have time to reflect on what had happened between himself and Carlos back in Singapore as he had to get an early night as he was due in the car the next day. He hadn’t called or messaged Carlos after Max had left, then again, the Spaniard hadn’t made contact either. Carlos made it to the paddock after Lando and so they didn’t have time to talk about Max’s visit so Carlos knew he would have to go and see his boyfriend later on. 

Carlos made his way to Lando’s hotel room when he had got back from the paddock. They hadn’t really had a chance to talk and when they were together, talk was mainly about the car. The Spaniard stood outside Lando’s room and then knocked gently, praying that Jon wasn’t there. Lando, eventually, opened the door and gave him a small smile. Carlos smiled back and kissed Lando softly, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Hey, you didn’t get in touch with me after Max left?” Carlos frowned at Lando.

“I needed an early night.” Replied Lando, quietly.

Carlos had a feeling the young driver wasn’t being entirely honest with him and he just looked at him, thumb stroking over his boyfriend’s hip.

“Why didn’t you tell me that Max had caught us in Singapore?” Asked Lando, curiously.

Carlos was speechless. He hadn’t really thought about it at the time but then he was embarrassed at being caught and then he didn’t know that he would later end up being in a relationship with Lando.

“I don’t know. I mean at the time I just wanted to forget about it. It was embarrassing to be caught and I kissed you because I liked you and I had forgotten about George. I never imagined actually being in a relationship with you.” He explained carefully.

Lando looked at him. He couldn’t determine if Carlos had actually answered his question but at least now he had some sort of answer. Carlos moved in closer and Lando wrapped his arms around the Spaniard’s neck.

“I don’t think it matters anymore, what matters is I’m here with you now.” Murmured Carlos.

Lando smirked.

“Do you want to stay for a bit?” He asked.

Carlos smiled.

“Of course.”

He closed the gap between them and wrapped his other arm around Lando’s waist. He was determined not to think about Max for a while.

Meanwhile, Max was on his way to George’s room. He still felt bad for not telling his rival about Lando and Carlos’ kiss in Singapore but he honestly thought that Lando would’ve said something. He had no idea what would’ve happened if he had told George, maybe everything would’ve been fine. It wasn’t his place to say anything, like he had said to Carlos, it was Lando’s choice. 

He had messaged Alex and asked for George’s room number. His teammate didn’t ask why as George and Max weren’t friends, he just responded with the room number. Max found himself standing outside of George’s room and he let out a deep breath before he knocked on the door. He was nervous, why, he didn’t know but he had a feeling it was because he had no idea how George was going to react. The Williams driver opened the door and Max could tell he was surprised to see him standing there by the look on his face.

“Max?” 

The Dutchman sighed.

“Can I come in?” He asked, hesitantly.

George nodded, still in shock that Max of all people was standing outside his room. He opened the door wider and Max stepped in. Max looked at George who was standing with his arms crossed, looking at him expectantly.

“Is there any particular reason why you wanted to come and see me?” Asked George, curiously.

Max nodded.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

George bit back a sarcastic comment because the Dutchman never usually spoke to him. He would speak more with Lando because they were friends and when the couple had been dating, George had to put up with the fact that his boyfriend was close to Max Verstappen. Since he and Lando were no longer together, he didn’t really have to worry about Lando’s friends or Max. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Asked George.

Max rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

“I was speaking to Lando yesterday.” 

George didn’t react and instead, waited for Max to continue as it wasn’t unusual for Max and Lando to talk.

“I didn’t realise that the two of you had split up. I caught Lando and Carlos kissing beside the motorhome and I went to see him last night.” Max continued.

“Break up, yeah if that’s the way you want to put it.” Scoffed George.

“He told me he cheated on you. I’m not happy about it, I know we’re not friends, George, but I don’t approve of people cheating on one another.” Said Max, honestly. 

George looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t expected Max to be on his side or anything.

“I asked Lando what he was playing at because I wasn’t aware that you two weren’t together and he told me he was with Carlos. As his friend, I’m disappointed with how he has treated you. I wanted you to know that. It’s probably not going to change my friendship with him but I wanted you to know that.” Said Max.

George nodded slowly.

“Thank you.” He murmured.

“There is something else I should tell you.” Said Max.

His rival narrowed his eyes.

“I saw Carlos kissing Lando in Singapore last year. Lando pushed him away immediately and he ran away. I didn’t say anything because I thought that nothing would come of it and it was just Carlos being stupid. Sadly, I think we both know what it led to. I can only apologise for not saying anything. If I had said anything, it might’ve changed things but I feel bad for keeping quiet. I said to Carlos that I would keep an eye on him and I didn’t follow through with my words. I’ll be honest, I didn’t trust him and I should’ve tried harder. I’m sorry, George.” Said Max, sadly.

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Thank you for telling me, Max. I somehow don’t think it would’ve changed anything.” He said, quietly.

Max sighed.

“I, uhh, need to get going. I’ve left my dad on his own long enough. I better get back.” He mumbled.

George nodded and went to open the door. Max stopped before he left and turned to look at the taller man.

“I’m really sorry about everything that has happened, George.” He said, sympathetically.

George gave him a sad smile.

“I appreciate it.” 

Max sighed and walked out of the room and down the corridor. George felt tears fill his eyes as he closed the door behind him. He couldn’t escape any mention of Lando, no matter how hard he tried.


	2. Parental Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando's dad and George's parents attend the second week of testing and there's a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter to this story which follows on from the first week of testing in Barcelona. This features on the second week whereby Lando's dad attends as well as George's parents. In real life, I know that Lando's dad was in Barcelona during the second week of testing. I thought it would be interesting to add George's parents in. The next story will probably be focused on Lando and Carlos meeting Lando's parents. Let me know your thoughts on whether Lando's brother and sisters should be present and what you'd like to see. Also, keep on guessing as to who George's future partner will be. He deserves happiness (especially after today's race). Hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for the next update.

George wasn’t entirely sure what to say to his parents when they insisted on joining him for the second round of testing in Barcelona. He was sure that his dad wanted to talk to Lando and wasn’t sure it would be a good idea. It was more his dad who had insisted he wanted to go but Alison had told George she wanted to be there to support him. He could only hope that his dad didn’t bump into Lando or Carlos in the paddock. At the end of the day, he was in Barcelona to test the car, not deal with Lando or Carlos. 

Upon arrival in Barcelona, George was aware that Adam Norris would be in the paddock and as much as he liked the older man, he didn’t really want to run into him. He was there to do his job and more importantly he didn’t really want sympathy from Adam. As much as it was difficult trying to get over a break up, he didn’t really want any reminders of what had happened. 

Adam actually went to visit George on Wednesday night after the young driver had returned to the hotel with his parents. George stared at Adam with wide eyes when he found the older man standing outside his hotel room door. Adam fiddled with the sleeves on his hoodie, looking somewhat sheepish.

“Hey, George. Can I come in?”

George opened the door wider and let Adam step through. Alison gave Adam a gentle smile from where she was sitting on her son’s bed whilst Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to come and speak to George, I hope that’s alright.” Adam addressed the young driver’s parents. 

Alison nodded in understanding and looked over at her husband before she went over and grabbed his arm.

“I think we should leave them be for a bit.” Alison told Stephen.

He looked over at George.

“Do you want us to stay with you?” He asked.

George shook his head.

“I’ll be fine, dad.” He insisted.

Stephen sighed and followed Alison out the room. George moved to sit on his bed whilst Adam stood awkwardly, facing him.

“How are you?” He asked, hesitantly.

George shrugged.

“Fine as I can be.” 

Adam sighed.

“George, you know if I had any idea what Lando was doing with Carlos, I would’ve told you immediately.” He said, sadly.

The young brunette looked down at the floor.

“It’s alright, Adam.” He replied, quietly.

“It’s not.” 

George looked up at the older man he had grown close to when he had been dating Lando.

“I didn’t bring my son up to behave the way that he has. I don’t know the full story but I can tell you honestly that I am disappointed in his actions and as his father, I can only apologise for what has happened.” Said Adam, seriously.

“You shouldn’t have to apologise.” Said George.

“No but I’m very upset. You became part of the family and we enjoyed spending time with your parents too. They welcomed Lando into their family as well.”

George looked at the floor again. Adam sighed.

“I can’t believe what has happened. I know Lando has only told us his side of the story but I can’t understand why he had to cheat.” 

George scoffed.

“Yeah, well it’s not nice walking in on your boyfriend kissing his teammate.” He said, angrily.

Adam ran a hand over face.

“Lando told me he’s been trying to get in touch with you to talk about what has happened.” He said.

George sighed.

“I don’t know that I want to hear it.” He responded, honestly.

“I know but it might help you looking ahead. I’m not saying you’ve made mistakes but no one is perfect. Lando isn’t perfect in this situation.” Said Adam, seriously.

“Adam, I don’t want any sympathy for what’s happened. Lando and I aren’t together. He’s with Carlos now and I’m trying to focus on the season coming up.” Said George, impatiently.

“I understand that, I’m sorry, I don’t want to upset you.” Adam apologised.

George lifted his head again. He didn’t really want to be talking to Adam about Lando. He wasn’t in the mood, not when he had been enjoying spending time with his parents.

“I admire you, George.” 

The younger man frowned.

“Stepping into the paddock with Lando and Carlos there. I don’t know how you do it.” Elaborated Adam.

George shook his head.

“I have a job to do.” He said, simply.

Adam huffed out a breath.

“You know, when Lando called me to say that the two of you had split up and he said he was with Carlos, I was so angry. Both at Lando and at Carlos.” Adam told George, truthfully.

“Please don’t change your opinion of Carlos because of me. He’s been Lando’s teammate and I know you get on with him but please don’t change how you interact. It’s over between Lando and me. That’s it.” Said George, gently.

Adam sighed.

“I’m so sorry, it’s ended this way, George.” He said, sincerely.

George shrugged.

“I’ll be fine, I promise.” 

Adam clapped his hands together and pointed towards the door.

“I better get going.” He said, softly.

George could only nod, too tired to do anything else.

“Goodbye, George.”

The young brunette closed his eyes when he heard the door close and he flopped down onto the bed and sighed.

Adam was on his way to Lando’s room when he heard his name being called from the other end of the corridor. He stopped and turned around, swallowing nervously when he saw Stephen coming towards him. They both stood facing each other for a moment before they both sighed.

“I can’t believe this has happened.” Said Adam, quietly.

Stephen folded his arms over his chest. 

“No, certainly not how we expected things to go.” He said, seriously.

Adam sighed.

“Stephen, I’m so sorry.” 

An eyebrow was raised by said gentleman.

“What for?” He asked, curiously.

“For my son’s actions. As I said to George, if I had any idea, I would’ve told him.” 

Stephen shook his head.

“I can’t say I’m surprised that Carlos and Lando are together now, given that they have a close relationship as teammates.” He said, softly.

“I’m not happy with his actions, George was like family and I was always so grateful that you accepted Lando into your family.” Replied Adam, gently.

“George is devastated.” 

Adam nodded.

“It’s understandable. I can’t imagine what’s going on in his head.” He said, sadly.

Stephen sighed.

“We’ll see how long Lando and Carlos last.” He replied, bluntly.

Adam winced.

“I know that Lando and George are no longer together but I hope there’s no hard feelings between us.” 

He nervously held out his hand. Thankfully, after a painful period of no movement, Stephen raised a hand and shook his hand, firmly. Adam sighed when they released their hands from each other’s grip. 

“I really am sorry for what George has gone through.” Adam apologised to Stephen.

“George will get through this, I just wish it didn’t have to end like this.” Said Stephen, softly.

Adam nodded.

“I’ll see you around, Stephen.” 

Stephen nodded and turned around to head back down the corridor, leaving Adam on his own. 

Adam soon found himself standing outside of Lando’s room after Stephen had left. Eventually, Lando went to the door and smiled when he saw it was his dad who was at the door.

“Hey.” He said, softly.

He moved forward and pulled his dad into a hug. He frowned as his dad stayed silent and he pulled back to look up at him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Can we talk?” Asked Adam.

He walked past Lando and into the room without waiting for an answer. He held back a sigh of frustration when he noticed Carlos lying on Lando’s bed with the TV on in the background. Carlos looked up awkwardly as he looked over at Adam and Lando.

“I need to speak with Lando.” Said Adam, seriously.

Carlos swallowed nervously and looked at Lando before he jumped off the bed and headed towards the door. He stopped beside Lando to kiss him on the cheek before he finally made his way out of the room. Adam watched on as Lando grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. The young Brit stood in front of the TV as his dad stood beside the bed, folding his arms over his chest. Lando cleared his throat.

“You could’ve been a bit nicer to Carlos, you know.” Muttered Lando.

Adam wasn’t impressed.

“You’ve put me in a very awkward situation, Lando. I just spoke with Stephen in the corridor. Do you know what he’s going through? He’s worried about his son. I loved George like another son and now that’s over. You’ve wrecked any friendship you have with him and his parents. You could have spoken to him, Lando. Instead, you cheated on him with your teammate. Things would’ve been different now if you had just broken up with him rather than find out by walking in on you kissing Carlos.” He said in frustration.

Lando fiddled with his watch.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, dad. We’ve talked about this and I said I’m sorry.” He said, softly.

Adam shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair as Lando continued to fiddle with his watch.

“I went to see George earlier.” He announced.

Lando froze.

“Why?”

“He was like another son to me, Lando. We can’t have anything like that now. This hasn’t just affected you, it’s affected other people around you.” Said Adam, sternly.

“I know.” Whispered Lando.

“I wanted to apologise, not on your behalf, but I feel that if I had known what was going on between you and Carlos, I would’ve told George.” Admitted Adam.

Lando didn’t know what to say. His parents had always supported him in everything he had done. They loved George and he was like family. It wasn’t to be the same anymore and Adam had already expressed his disappointment when Lando had told his parents about the affair and his breakup with George. He had come to understand that if he had just broken up with George, things wouldn’t be a mess. There was a little part of him that was annoyed he hadn’t been able to tell George his side of the story. The young brunette didn’t want to hear about it which was understandable given how he had walked in on Lando and Carlos. Then again, Lando felt the need to defend himself. 

“It doesn’t help that he won’t let me tell him my side of everything.” Murmured Lando.

Adam looked furious and Lando stepped back.

“I know I shouldn’t be saying that. He has every right to be angry and upset but things weren’t the same and Carlos and I, we’ve been close. I wish I had just broken up with George, it would’ve been easier for everyone. I regret it now.” Lando rambled.

Adam sighed. Lando didn’t like confrontation and all Adam had been doing so far since he had found out about the affair was confront his son. He liked Carlos but he couldn’t help but think that the Spaniard had to take some of the blame as well. Adam would always defend his son but he liked George and he was disappointed in his son for cheating. He was disappointed in Carlos for getting involved when he knew that Lando was in a relationship. Lando had yet to officially introduce his parents to Carlos as his boyfriend. He had done so when he had been with George as he had invited him to dinner. Adam and Cisca had met Carlos at races but that was just when Carlos was Lando’s teammate. The moment when Adam walked into the room and expected Carlos to leave was technically the first moment where Lando and Carlos had been together as a couple. Adam had a feeling that things were going to be awkward with Carlos in future. He wanted to speak to Carlos properly about his involvement in everything but this wasn’t the time. 

“I’m sorry, dad. I haven’t been thinking about you or mum. It’s bad enough that things aren’t great with George but I never meant to hurt anyone.” Said Lando, softly.

Adam sighed and moved forward to wrap his arms around Lando. He ran a hand through his son’s hair as he held him close.

“Lando, I love you and I’ll always defend you but right now I’m finding it difficult because you’ve hurt George, do you understand?” 

He felt Lando nod against his shoulder and he kissed his temple. He pulled back and rubbed his son’s back when he noticed that Lando had tears in his eyes. 

“I’m going to head back to my room, you’re back in the car tomorrow.” Said Adam, gently. 

Lando nodded. Adam kissed his son’s forehead before he drew back and looked at the young man.

“I love you, Lando.” 

“I love you too, dad.” Whispered Lando.

Adam gave him a soft smile before he headed towards the door and left the room. He was unaware of the tears falling from his child’s eyes as he thought about how disappointed his father was. 

Lando had called his parents after he had broken up with George to tell them about Carlos. His dad had expressed his anger and disappointment but now that Adam had actually spoken to George, it had really hit home to Lando that everything was truly a mess. He hadn’t exactly imagined everything to be fine given how George had walked in on him with Carlos. The problem was, he wasn’t looking at the wider picture. He hadn’t really been thinking about how his parents were going to react or infact, how George’s parents would react. He would soon find out though. 

On Thursday evening, Lando arrived at the hotel just before George’s parents and so he tried to head in the direction of his hotel room. The key word was ‘tried’. When he saw them, he decided that he wasn’t going to wait around for Jon to leave the car as he headed into the hotel. He had just arrived at the corridor that led to his room when someone grabbed his arm.

“Steve!” Warned Alison.

Lando swallowed nervously as he turned and was met with a furious looking, Stephen Russell. Jon was standing beside the older man and he looked angry as he eyed Stephen’s hand on Lando’s arm. 

“Do you mind letting go of his arm?” Hissed Jon.

Lando nearly sighed with relief when Stephen let him go but he still looked angry. He turned to look at his coach.

“You can go to your room, Jon.” He said, quietly.

Jon looked at Stephen then back at Lando.

“You sure?”

Lando nodded. He would’ve kept Jon there if he was going to be left with Stephen on his own but Alison was there and it made Lando feel slightly safer. She wouldn’t let her husband do anything stupid. Jon hesitantly walked away and looked back at Lando for a moment before he continued walking to his room. Alison sighed as Stephen stepped closer to Lando.

“Are you proud of yourself, Lando? Do you know how much you’ve hurt my son? How devastated he was when he came to our house crying his eyes out? We treated you like family, I welcomed you into the family and this is how you repay us? Be grateful that George doesn’t want anything to do with you because it means I can walk away. Go to Carlos, you know, he’s as bad as you. I hope you’re happy, Lando. I hope you’re proud of yourself.” Sneered Stephen. 

The older man glared at Lando then moved away and walked down the corridor. Lando wanted to shrink against the wall as he looked at Alison who gave him an awkward look before she followed her husband down the corridor.

Lando went back to his room and cried. He tired himself out and felt sleepy as he ignored his phone as both Carlos and Adam messaged him. He was glad that he wouldn’t be driving in the car the next day. 

When Lando woke up on Friday morning on the last day of testing, he was exhausted. He made his way to the track with Jon and went about his day, ignoring the fact that Carlos was in the car. When his dad had questioned him to ask why he hadn’t answered his tests, he just mumbled. Carlos cornered him in his driver’s room at lunchtime when he was able to have a break. 

“What’s going on with you?” Asked Carlos, concerned.

“My dad went to see George the other night and then I was cornered by his dad last night when I got back to the hotel. Everyone is disappointed in me, Carlos. I thought we could just move on but it’s not as simple as that.” Said Lando, deflated.

“It can be simple if we just keep our heads down.” Replied Carlos.

He moved closer to his teammate to wrap his arms around his waist but Lando took a step back and glared at the Spaniard.

“My dad has always defended me and now he’s disappointed in me. He loved George like a son and I’ve ruined that. Things aren't simple, Carlos. They won’t be for a long time.” He said, angrily.

Carlos sighed as Lando ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m so stupid.” The young Brit murmured.

“Stupid enough to be with me?” Questioned Carlos.

Lando immediately felt bad and regretted his words as he shook his heads.

“No, I don’t regret getting together with you. I just regret that I didn’t break up with George properly first.” 

Carlos felt satisfied with the answer and moved towards Lando again, feeling happy when he didn’t move away. Lando sighed as he rubbed his hands up and down Carlos’ arms.

“We need to take things slowly, Carlos. I don’t want to ruin this.” Said Lando, softly.

“Of course, cariño.”

Lando gave Carlos a gentle smile and the Spaniard closed the gap and kissed Lando softly. When they pulled apart, Lando looked at Carlos.

“I think before we go to Australia, we should have dinner or something with my parents.” He said, seriously.

Carlos swallowed thickly.

“I thought you wanted to take things slow.” He said, quietly.

“I do but I want to do this properly and I think we need a fresh start. Besides, I technically haven’t introduced you as my boyfriend.” Replied Lando as he smiled.

Carlos smiled as well. Lando wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck as he pulled him in for a hug, resting his head on Carlos’ shoulder. The Spaniard sighed happily as he pulled Lando closer. 

It was going to be a long road ahead for them but Carlos was content for now. He could only hope that he didn’t run into George’s parents anytime soon.


End file.
